Harry Potter & Friends Support Group
by Veela of Erised
Summary: In their post-Hogwarts days, the Dream Team and the rest of them have some issues they need to work out.
1. Taken Away From Me

A sad look at how Harry feels.  I know I've made the other ones funny but, Harry's my baby and I'm not going to make him a drug addict.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER****ä**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                Veela of Erised

Taken Away From Me 

                _People know who I am. They say they know me. They've known me before I even knew myself.   But they don't really know me; they only know of me._

_                I'm the boy who lived.  I'm Harry Potter._

_                Of course it wouldn't mean anything if none of it had ever happened.  My name wouldn't matter.  My scar wouldn't matter.  I wouldn't even have a scar.  _

_                If I had a choice it wouldn't have happened.  Things wouldn't be like they are now.  I'd still have them._

_                People don't understand what it's like.  They don't know.  They can't possibly know.  They look up to me.  I was his downfall.  But what they don't know is that the fame is only a painful reminder of what I've lost and will never get back.  _

_                They can't begin to imagine how lonely I really am.  I never had a family._

_                "You have her eyes," they all tell me.  "What a handsome young man you've become; just like your father."_

_                I have nothing to say.  What can I say?  There's nothing to say.  They were taken away from me before I knew them._

_                She died protecting me.  That's all I know.  I still hear her voice.  "No, not Harry.  Not Harry, please…"  _

_                I have to live with this.  I can only be proud that I was their son._

_                They're not here to see what I've become.  Not here to see me play for the English quidditch team.  Not here to see my lovely wife Ginny._

_                I just hope that they are watching over me and love me._

"My name's Harry, and I never had a childhood."

                "Hi Harry."


	2. My Name's Ron

Ron's got some problems so he's going to get something off his chest at an Alcoholics' Anonymous meeting.  Harry's my favorite; but I just love Ron.  He can be so pathetic.  Please read and review.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER****ä**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                Veela of Erised

**My Name's ****Ron**

                _I have a problem.  I'll admit it.  I've had it for sometime now. Hermione says if I don't quit she wants a divorce.  And I know just who she'd leave me for: that Victor Krum from the Bavarian quidditch team.  _

_                Bloody hell, you try being me.  I have an excuse for my drinking.  _

_Growing up at the Burrow wasn't exactly paradise.  I never had new things.  They were always hand-me-downs or secondhand things.  We never had any money.  Everywhere we went; it was obvious that we were Weasleys.  _

_And being in my best friend's shadow wasn't a piece of pie.  The great Harry Potter, he was.  The first to get on the quidditch team.  I had to wait until fifth year. He always got the attention.  He always got the girls.  I'm not complaining.  I'm happily married, or at least I thought I was.  _

_My father makes us look like a joke of a wizard family.  He sticks up for the muggles, which many of his co-workers don't like.  He earns practically nothing while that pompous Lucius Malfoy brings in all the gold.  But he's still my father, and I'm stuck working for him at the Ministry while Harry plays professional quidditch.  _

_Let's see, my sister, Ginny is married to Harry.  So I can never get away from her.  They're madly in love, they are.  She's dreamed of marrying him ever since she was 10!  _

_My life is a ruddy mess. _

_My brother, Percy, has made himself so busy with Ministry matters, that he's completely alienated himself from the family.  And it's all mum talks about.  Actually, every time I visit, it's all she rants and raves about._

_My bloody life has gone beyond my own control.  _

_My wife argues, "Money's tight.  We can't afford to support your drinking habit."_

_I know I drink away my paycheck.  But who's she to talk.  Being a Hogwarts Librarian doesn't bring much home.  I hate my job; but at least I have something I can call a salary._

_I want to change.  I really do.  I want to turn my life around for the better.  I've given up though because everyone's given up on me.  They all think it's too late.  But I know it's not._

"My name's Ron, and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Ron."

Author's note:  You may have read Father Doesn't Love Me and I'm planning on writing more "Support Group" type stories for every main character.  If I get a fair amount of reviews I'll just make them chapters all together.  So, let  me know how you like them.  


	3. One Moment Can Change Everything

Hermione has hit a roadblock in her marriage to Ron.  Will the Dream Team be able to put this behind them?  Please read and review.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that **Harry Potter** is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy, person.

Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                                Enjoy

                                                                                                Veela of Erised

One Moment Can Change Everything 

                _Things were going great.  I couldn't have asked for anything better.  I finally got the respect and attention I deserved._

_                I was a prefect and Head Girl in my seventh year at Hogwarts.  Malfoy had to swallow his pride and accept the fact.  Of course, that was easier said than done.  Especially when you have a father like Lucius Malfoy._

_                But Malfoy wasn't the only one.  There was also Ron._

_                Harry was supportive though.  Harry's always been supportive._

_                We're married now, Ron and I.  It's always funny how things work out.  The class clown marries the bookish priss.  I never thought it would happen.  We're in love; we really are.  But I have this feeling.  I feel like I'm missing something._

_                I guess I should say things are still going great.  I'm a librarian at Hogwarts.  It's a good job.  I love what I do.  Ron's working at the Ministry for his father.  He's not excited about it, but it brings in the galleons._

_                It could be worse.  Things have been worse.  We've all gotten through some tough times together.  I just hope we can get through this._

_                I feel terrible.  I love my husband and it's beyond me why I'd do something like this.  Ron was working all of the time.  He was never home when I needed him.  I was lonely._

_                Harry was there though, just as supportive as he's always been.  He's got a great life.  He's a Wasp, one of the best English quidditch teams and he's become quite a heartthrob.  He's also a loving husband to none other than Ginny._

                _He didn't want to.  He told me it was wrong.  I knew it was wrong.  But he was there and Ron wasn't.  Harry didn't want to._

_                One moment can change everything, you know._

_                I was happily married, or so I thought.  I still believe that I am.  But it's hard to believe when Harry's his best friend._

_                I'm pregnant with Harry's baby.  Ron has no idea.  But Harry's supportive.  Harry's always been supportive._

                "My name's Hermione, and I cheated on my husband."

                "Hi Hermione."

***I wrote this months ago but lost it somewhere in my computer.  I was too lazy to type it but I got the urge to put it up.***


	4. Father Doesn't Love Me

Angsty insight into Draco Malfoy's troubled mind.  It's anger management and it's time to get things out in the open.  I'm evil, I know.  It's only because I love to hate him. Please read and review.

This particular situation is of my creation.  May I remind you that Harry Potter is NOT.  If it were, I would be a very happy, and not to mention wealthy person.

Please be sure to read the fine print: **HARRY POTTER****ä**, characters, names, and related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Warner Bros.  (S02)

                                                                                Enjoy,

                                                                                Veela of Erised

Father Doesn't Love Me 

_It wasn't my fault.  I saw him.  He was so innocent.  I was so taken by his innocence.  I couldn't control myself.  I had never felt like this before.   It was a new feeling.    I didn't know what was happening.  I know it was wrong father, and I'm sorry._

_It's not easy being a Slytherin.  "The best wizards come out of that house," father says, "don't let me down."  It's hard to be evil all the time, but never enough to please father.  I'll never be good enough for him.  Father made me do it, really.  I can only be pushed so much.  He's made me go over my limit.  He expects too much; so does Snape._

_I admire Snape; even more than my father.  I respect Snape but fear father.  "I'm his best pupil," he tells me.  But I know I've let him down._

_Then there's Potter.  Mr. Harry Potter, the Hero of Hogwarts.  He makes me sick.  I hate that damn git.  How could I compete with him?  It was easy to put him in his place but another to take away his popularity.  It's maddening actually.  He was a baby, only a baby.  How should that impact him now?_

_I wanted Ginny.  But Potter got her.  He always gets everything.  She says he loves her; but I know I would have been better for her._

_But it's too late now.  Too late for me, too late for Snape, too late for father.  It's too late for him.  Father's the reason.  He's made me like this._

_I've disappointed him, I know.  But father expects too much.  I could never live up to his perfection.  _

_He tells me I will be his downfall.  I'm an embarrassment.  He's always scolding.  He was never happy with me.  He'd rather say, "He's not my son."_

_He shrugged when he saw me for the first time, "It'll do," he said.  I was a disappointment to him before he even knew me.  I just wanted him to love me.  I wanted to be the son he wanted.  The son he wasn't ashamed of.  The son he wanted to call his own.  But that will never happen.  Father doesn't love me._

_I saw him.  His innocence struck me.  I saw happiness in his enormous, youthful eyes.  It was happiness that I wanted.  It was love that I wanted.  His camera always clicking away.  Taking perfect pictures at just the right moment.  He captured feelings.  Something I've lost.  I loved Colin Creevey.  He had everything I longed for.  His parents didn't understand though.  The restraining order changed everything forever._

No one will understand.  Father will never understand.  He doesn't want to understand.  Father doesn't know me, and he never will.

_"_My name's Draco and I'm a registered sex offender."

"Hi, Draco."


End file.
